Organization VII
by Kendran
Summary: Oganization XIII is back! But who brought them back? And Why? Don't tell me there's another evil plot! You'll just have to read to find out.


**A/N: Hey everyone this is just the by product of hours of doing Kingdom hearts research for another story I'm working on. It's been buzzing around in my head for the last couple of days, so I hope you enjoy and review. I do not own Kingdom Hearts but I do own all the members of Organization VII. Now with out futher ado, I present to you...**

**Organization VII**

**Chapter I: The Ressurection**

A girl with blond hair that reached to the small of her back was walking down a dark, desolate path. She didn't notice the pebbles that dug into her bare feet as she walked over them. The air around her was thick and stale as it blew through her black t-shirt and blue jeans. Her gait was determined and confident as she moved towards her destination.

Reaching the top of the hill she looked around, the path she was on had no ground under it. It was merely a bridge above the unending darkness below. The bridge she was on lead to small plateau of dark stone, which stood like an island against a sea of nothingness. On the plateau an outcropping of rock rimed the edge of it in a semi-circle. Within the outcropping, twelve obelisk head stones were erected in a circle, leaving only one vacancy for the entrance to the secluded cemetery. Each obelisk's front had been marred with heavy scratches, which were all that remained of the pictures that had once been displayed there. The girl had been to this particular cemetery many times, preparing for this night, or was it day, she couldn't tell. This world was known for its eternal darkness, and had been aptly named "The World That Never Was". In her opinion, it fit perfectly.

Moving to the center of the circle the girl dropped her pack to her side and took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was about to come. She knew what must be done, but she didn't have to like it. Exhaling she placed her hand to her heart. Mumbling a few incoherent words under her breath she removed it from her chest. A ball of radiant energy, as emerald green as her eyes and twice the size of her fist, was centered on her palm.

In one fluid motion the girl slammed the ball into the ground. The energy seemed to become liquid then, flooding and rushing through etch marks that had previously been drawn into the dirt. First circling around her form, the glowing liquid then branched out into thin lines, forming interact patterns, twisting and turning in a cacophony of chaos. Until each one broke off from the erotic design to find its mark at a different headstone, twining around each one like ivy, and forming a small orb of emerald green energy at the very top that grew to the size of a child's kickball.

With her head held high and her arms crossed the girl watched these developments with mild interest, waiting for what was to come next. All of a sudden each orb shot out a beam of glowing energy into the sky, all meeting right above her head, creating a dome of light. The girl smirked at the impressive display "About time," she mumbled under her breath.

As if on cue, the air in front of each obelisk's face began to shift and distort as if unseen spirits were writhing in pain. But as the seconds passed the shifting masses began to take on vague forms, becoming more defined as time passed. Within a matter of minutes the shapes began to distinguish themselves from each other, growing or shrinking in size. Then the forms started separating apart from within themselves, to form legs, arms, and torsos, each of these things becoming rounder and gaining more depth as if filling with life. Finally facial features started emerging on the forms.

The entire process took longer than she had expected, but the girl was finally surrounded by twelve translucent figures, all garbed in the same type of cloak. To her far left was the odd man out or should she say odd woman out? There a woman that had short cropped blond hair with two strands of it curving with the shape of her skull, stood tall and proud. 'That could be good or bad' the girl in the center thought, noting the great quantity of pride behind the woman's eyes. Which were, almost as green as the girl's, had it not been for the little bit of blue mixed into them. Standing to the left of the woman the girl noticed another blond, this one male. He had closely trimmed hair and beard that covered his entire chin and upper lip. His light blue eyes reminded one of mist after a long rain at sea, when the sun was just coming up. But the strangest thing about him was that on both ears he had his cartilage pierced twice along with a Nobody's emblem pierced on his left. 'A flair for the dramatic, I'm guessing,' the girl mentally remarked about his appearance.

Across from the man, on the girl's right side was another tall man, who had bright pink hair that almost made the girl break out into hysterical laughter. Catching herself before releasing any snickering, she took notice of the coldness in the man's ice blue eyes, which spoke of nothing but betrayal and lies. 'I'll have to keep an eye on that one,' she silently decided narrowing her gaze warningly at him; he only smirked wickedly in return. To the known betrayer's right was a boy who looked no older then nineteen, but it was mostly his brown Mohawk that drew attention to himself. Once again the girl found herself holding back nearly uncontrollable laughter. 'O.K., I take it back, this guy wins the title of "flair for the dramatic",' the girl burst out inside her head.

Quickly averting her gaze back to her left in order not to let a stray chuckle slip, the girl's eyes were met with emerald green ones that had a fiery glow to them, speaking of as much loyalty as the pink haired man's spoke of betrayal. They almost matched the brightness that his red hair gave off, as it stuck straight out in spikes. Upside down dark tear drop tattoos made a good contrast under each of his eyes. 'He seems like the most trustworthy of the bunch.' The girl mentally filed away for future use. The boy who stood to the red head's left seemed to be his exact opposite. With shaggy grey hair coming down to cover the entire right side of the boy's face, only one of his calculating, distrustful grey eyes could be seen.

Once again, without turning her head, she shifted her gaze to her right, first taking notice the set of bright orange eyes that glowed in the dark, and had a slightly feral look to them. The masculine figure's slightly pointed pierced ears, and shaggy blue hair, which fell past his shoulders, only seemed to amplify his animal-like features. The two scars forming an x on the bridge of his nose didn't help humanize his image. 'I wonder if I should get him a chew toy.' The girl thought with mild amusement. Beside the feral figure, on his right, a man that looked bigger than a bear, with brown hair, and muscles to match held his place. With a strong jaw and blue eyes that could pierce one's soul. The bear had the look of controlled strength, like tempered metal, which spoke droves about the rigorous discipline he must have put himself through, 'Hmm, an honorable warrior… in this bunch? That's was unexpected,' she thought to herself slightly surprised.

Across from him stood another blond male, this one with longer hair than the first. He had clear interest shining in his large green eyes, but she could tell this interest had dark purposes behind it. 'Oh, great another mad scientist, that's just what I need.' The girl rolled her eyes in exasperation. Her eyes shifted to the companion to the long blond's left and she flinched in amused shock. Standing before her was a tall man with long black, grey hair tied into a pony tail; he had an eye patch over his right eye and a deep scar going down his left cheek. 'How the heck is he going to blend in to a crowd?' she thought with the same mixture of amusement and frustration that coated his eyes.

She switched her gaze once again to the man flanking her right side. A man with black sideburns and dread locks blacker than the sky around them that dropped down past his shoulders and amethyst eyes stood there, looking bored yet slightly curious at the sight of the young girl taking him in. 'Pictures of this group should be used for depression relief session.' The girl thought comically. Her gaze finally coming to meet the figure's standing straight in front of her, with white hair that reached the small of his back and stuck out in odd angles. His orange glowing eyes, which held thousands of plots and plans, stared at her expectantly.

The girl who had just done the impossible licked her lips and gave a wolfish smile, not shifting her gaze from the male facing her. She then spoke in a voice that sounded much older than her body, "Welcome back to the world of the living. Organization XIII."


End file.
